Vessels exist that are portable, convenient to use, and designed to contain volatile and/or aggressive products for use. These types of portable vessels usually consist of a jar and lid assembly, that when assembled together provide an effective barrier for containing the volatile product. The airtight portable vessels may be designed to contain the volatile product with minimal weight loss. Moreover, the airtight portable vessels are designed to contain the volatile product with minimal environmental communication. The jar and/or lid are typically made of a glass, a plastic, a metal, combinations of the foregoing, or the like, that when closed together create an airtight seal. These jar and lid assemblies may be sealed by a thread fastening mechanism, a snap fastening mechanism, or a clamp fastening mechanism, that when fastened together usually compress an O-ring or a gasket interposed by the jar and the lid. Such vessels are used in the cosmetics and personal care industries for containing a product to be applied to a body, where, as described above, the product to be applied to the body may be volatile and/or aggressive. As such, without the vessel's effective barrier the product may degrade and/or expire. Although portable vessels exist, there is a continuing need for more and different vessels and closure mechanisms.